1. Field of the Invention
Currently, there are two primary types of mechanical, non-electronic, animal (dog) training collars, (a) choke chains and (b) pinch collars. The choke chain slips over the dogs head and the leash is attached to a loop at the end of the chain. When the dog pulls, the chain tightens around the dog's neck. A problem with this method of correction is that the dog may not respond to the tightening around the neck, short of near strangulation, and continue to pull. An alternative form of correction collar is the pinch collar. The pinch collar is a string of chain links with prongs on each of the links. When the dog pulls, the collar tightens and prongs press on the dog's neck. Because of the harsh appearance of the collar, this method of correction is sometimes criticized as being inhumane.
Both the choke chain and pinch collar are usually only placed on the dog's neck at the time of the walk or training session. Typically, it is not recommended that these collars be left on the dog throughout the day or at night, as they can get hooked or tangled with a stationary object, trapping the dog. Also, the prongs on the pinch collar tend to get tangled in the hair of longer hair breeds and the prongs can also irritate the dog's neck.
There is a need for a correction collar that offers a gentle reminder to the dog not to pull when on a leash. In addition, there is a need for a correctional device which can be worn all of the time, eliminating the need to constantly put on and take off a special purpose collar.
The "Combination Collar", here in described, can be worn safely and comfortably by the dog at all times. When on a leash, the "Combination Collar" offers a gentle reminder to the dog not to pull, when the dog is restrained by a leash attached to said collar.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest known animal training collar enables the owner/operator to deliver an electrical shock to the animal as a means of correcting an undesirable behavior. The present state-of-art for training collars is exemplified by assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,077 (Christiansen, Nov. 20, 1996) and assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,744 (Custer, Jun. 16, 1993). Both of these references disclose training collars that permit the owner/operator to deliver an electrical pulse to the neck of the animal. Understanding that electronic control collars are relatively complicated and require ongoing experience and maintenance, including replacement of batteries, there remains a need for control collar that delivers humane, intermittent correction for undesirable behavior without the use of electrical shock.
Other known prior art which operates in a manner as to control and train an animal by forcing prongs against an animal. As exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,222 (Transue, Dec. 21, 1925), springs trigger a sudden onset of force against prongs, driving them inward against the animal's neck. As exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,144 (Brose, Dec. 14, 1944), the correction is delivered to the animals' neck by prongs which are maintained in an outer non-contacting position. Tension applied to the animal's lead will advance the prongs through holes in the collar and against the animal's neck.
The object of this disclosed invention, the Combination Collar, delivers pressure to the animal's neck through the compression of a soft resilient material. Embedded within the materials, these prongs, provide pressure to the animal's neck when tensions is applied to the lead. Unlike the previously disclosed prior art, this disclosed device, the Combination Collar, does not use electrical shock, does not provide for a sudden triggering of force, and does not provide for the movement of prongs. The components of the Combination Collar remain stationary. The only movement within the device is consistent with the compressing and returning to the original size and shape of the compressible, resilient material comprising the inner lining of the collar and surrounding the prongs.